Schwann cell membranes from the myelin sheaths of rat optic and sciatic neverse are observed during differentiation. Freeze-fracture analysis is used to determine the processes of myelin formation. Hexagonal particle rosettes are observed at the periaxonal regions of the Schwann cell plasma membrane in regional correspondence with particle clusters in the axolemma.